


Nighttime Walks and Stolen Kisses

by HPbooks4life



Series: The Evolution of Solangelo [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post BoO, These boys are so awkward, Will confesses his feelings, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPbooks4life/pseuds/HPbooks4life
Summary: Will asks Nico to go for a walk with him. Nico is confused. Then he isn't.ORWill confesses his feelings in the dorkiest and most insecure way possible, and Nico is the insecure emo we all love :)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: The Evolution of Solangelo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716640
Comments: 16
Kudos: 214





	Nighttime Walks and Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is now a series, too, because I AM INCAPABLE OF WRITING STAND ALONE FICS APPARENTLY. So. My other fic, The Darkness That's Left Behind, is the first part, and this is the second. The third will be how everyone else finds out - it's not written yet, but I'll hopefully have it posted soon!
> 
> Enjoy!

Nico had a boyfriend.

That was all he could think as he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling of the Hades cabin without really seeing it. It was impossible, that someone could actually like him. And want to be involved with him long term? Yeah, right!

But that’s exactly what Will Solace wanted - to be his boyfriend. And Nico  _ certainly _ didn’t have any issues with that.

Nico had been crushing on the son of Apollo subconsciously basically since they’d met, but he’d only started to notice his feelings during his three-day stint in the infirmary, when he’d literally been with him twenty four hours a day. Being ordered around by a bossy demigod who, for some bizarre reason, wasn’t scared of Nico, was not his idea of a good time, but he found that he didn’t actually mind Will’s company. In fact, he enjoyed it.

It took him another two weeks to figure out that he liked Will as more than a friend - and that  _ terrified _ him. He’d already had one horrifying experience with an unrequited crush. What if Will didn’t like him back? Hades, what was he thinking - Will  _ didn’t _ like him back. He couldn’t. Nico both hated him for it, and hated himself for hating him. Will was kind, and handsome, and funny, and so loud and bright and  _ alive _ \- the exact opposite of Nico. Why would he like him? 

And of course, this just made him angry. Why, why, why couldn’t he just make himself be  _ normal? _ Why did he have to sabotage every single relationship he somehow miraculously had? It was like his heart was determined to ensure that he would be left all alone.

But despite his mixed and quite confused emotions surrounding Will, he couldn’t keep himself from seeking the son of Apollo out - hanging out with him in the infirmary, making sure he ate, telling him to cut it out with the hovering while secretly (and grudgingly) enjoying his attention. Nico knew he was setting himself up for another heartbreak, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from Will. He supposed if it was his destiny to suffer, he might as well enjoy himself first.

Tonight, they’d been walking back to their cabins from the infirmary when Will had stopped abruptly and turned to Nico.

“Do you want to take a walk?”

Nico blinked at him. Usually, by the end of the day Will was exhausted. He had a bad habit of overextending himself in the infirmary, using his powers until he’d depleted himself completely and had to be forcefully removed from the clinic. But he didn’t seem tired now - in fact, he was wide awake, eyes open and alert, body tensed. Actually, he seemed…

Was he  _ nervous? _

Nico shrugged. “Sure, I guess.”

“Okay,” Will said, and started walking again, although now not toward the cabins. He seemed to be heading to the beach. Slightly confused, Nico followed him, picking his way through the grass and tracking Will’s halo of golden hair, which practically glowed in the near-darkness.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, making no sound other than the occasional snaps of twigs underfoot. Nico had never been a big talker, and even though Will generally was, they often had comfortable silences. But this felt… different. Charged, somehow. Nico wasn’t really sure what was going on, but he decided not to question it. He’d find out sooner or later, and for now he was content to just spend time with the boy he liked - even if he didn’t like him back.

Eventually, they reached the beach, Will picked up the pace a little. Nico realized he must have had a specific destination in mind, and tingling with curiosity, he sped up, too, anxious to see what this was all about. They removed their shoes and walked on the sand nearest the ocean, which had been packed into a dense and stable surface by the high tide. The waves lapped gently at Nico’s feet, and despite himself, he smiled. This was nice. Weird, and slightly unnerving, but nice. They were alone, which was always both nerve wracking and exhilarating, but Nico decided to focus on the positive for once. It was quiet, besides the sounds of the waves, and the sand felt good underfoot. He dug his toes in a little, sighing softly. 

They continued this way long enough that Nico started to doubt Will really had a gameplan. Maybe nothing was going on, after all. That was fine. It was still a nice walk, and Nico always liked spending time with him.

Suddenly, though, Will stopped. It took Nico a moment to realize this, and then he stopped, too, turning around and looking at the other boy.

“What’s wrong?”

Will shook his head. “Nothing, nothing. I just, uh, wanted to talk. About something.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Okaaay…”

“Okay. So, uh. Yeah.” Will squirmed, clearly uncomfortable, and Nico was further intrigued. He’d never,  _ never _ seen Will nervous. He’d watched him perform open heart surgery without even breaking a sweat. Whatever was going on, if Will was nervous, it was big.

“So. Ahem. I just wanted… to… ask you, something.”

Nico nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“Well, tell you, I guess. And ask you. Um.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Spit it out, Solace.”

“Okay. So. We’ve, uh, known each other for… a while.”

“Yeah.”

“And we’re… friends.”

Normally, Nico would’ve disputed that point, but Will was so uncomfortable he just nodded. He was starting to get nervous, too. What was going on? Was Will saying he didn’ want to see him anymore? Wait, no, that sounded wrong. They weren’t…  _ together, _ no matter how much Nico would’ve liked them to be. But had he finally pushed Will too far? He knew it was bound to happen eventually, but he was surprised by how much it hurt. He’d thought…

Well. It didn’t matter what he thought. Clearly, he was wrong.

“Will, whatever it is, I get it, okay? I’ve… kinda been expecting this, actually.”

Will’s eyes snapped to Nico’s. “What? You have?”

Nico gave a dry laugh. “Not the first time. Won’t be the last. I’ll just… go. Okay? You won’t have to deal with me anymore.”

To his surprise, Will looked stricken. “Wait, what? What are you talking about?”

Nico blinked at him. “Um. I thought… Weren’t you asking me to go?”

“What - Nico,  _ no!” _ Will took a step toward him, reaching out a hand. Nico flinched when it touched his arm, but didn’t pull away. Will was one of the few people he allowed to touch him. Besides, he was too curious about the conversation.

“So… what’s all this about, then?”

Will swallowed, and Nico followed the bob of his Adam’s apple, blushing slightly. “I… I’ve been meaning to talk to you. For a while. I’ve just been… too scared to.” At that, Nico’s eyes snapped up to Will’s, taken aback. What on earth was going on?

Will continued. “But that’s my problem. It’s not fair to you, if I don’t tell you, and I’ve waited long enough. So… here goes.” He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and looked Nico squarely in the eye. 

“I like you.”

For a moment, there was silence. Nico was pretty sure the world had stopped.

Then Will said, “And it’s fine, if you don’t. You know. Reciprocate. I just…” He closed his eyes and sighed. “I had to tell you. It’s not fair, if we keep being friends and you don’t know how I feel. So.” He started to retract his hand from where it was still on Nico’s arm, not looking at him. “I get it if, you know, you’re… weirded out, or whatever, it’s fine, I -”

Nico’s other hand came up and caught Will’s arm.

Will stopped talking, surprised.

“Do you mean that?” Nico asked quietly.

Will slowly looked at him. “Yes,” he whispered softly.

Nico stepped closer, looking up at the taller boy. His eyes were wide, and unsure, something that was a bit new. But they were just as blue and electric as ever. His curls blew gently in the breeze coming in from the Sound, the golden ringlets that Nico had so often itched to run his fingers through. His eyes flicked down to his lips, a part of his face that he had avoided like the plague, because he wasn’t sure he could handle it. They were perfect.

He was perfect.

Nico leaned up and kissed him.

His lips were warm, and soft, and everything he’d imagined - and more. For a moment, Will didn’t respond, clearly shocked, but then his hands came up and gripped Nico’s hips, and he pulled him closer, sending shivers up his spine. Nico brought his hands up and buried them in Will’s curls, like he’d so often ached to do, and he tugged at them, enjoying the sensation of Will’s quiet little sigh into his lips. He couldn’t quite believe that this was happening. He’d dreamed about this moment, but he’d never thought it would come true.

But it had. Will liked him back.  _ Will liked him back. _

Eventually, Will pulled back, and they both caught their breath, laughing softly, staying close enough for Nico to feel Will’s breaths against his lips. But when he went to pull back a little more, Nico followed him, catching his lips with his own again. Will chuckled softly into the kiss, and Nico’s entire body tingled, his blood pumping. This was real. He was real.

Will slid his arms around Nico’s waist and pulled him flush against him, warm and solid and perfect. Nico cupped his face in his hands, brushing his thumbs over Will’s cheekbones, and deepened the kiss, parting his lips a little and pressing against the other boy insistently. Will tightened his hold, warm arms gathering him so close, Nico was sure there wasn’t a molecule of air between them. It was exhilarating, and wonderful, and Nico was so happy he thought he might just burst. If Will’s pounding heart was anything to go by, the other boy felt the same.

They broke apart, gasping for air, lips brushing still. Will rested his forehead against Nico’s. After a moment, he spoke.

“You like me.” It wasn’t a question.

Nico chuckled slightly, bumping noses with him. “You think, Sherlock?”

Will rolled his eyes, smiling, but then he looked at Nico again, staring into his eyes in a way that sent electricity coursing through the younger boy.

“Good.”

Will bent down and kissed him again, softly. Like a promise.

They’d stayed there for a while longer, whispering and brushing lips and enjoying each other’s presence. Enjoying knowing that the other person shared their feelings.

After a while, though, they both got sleepy, the adrenaline wearing off. They’d headed back up to the cabins, hand in hand. 

When they reached Nico’s door, he turned to look at Will.

“So… what now?”

Will raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Well…” Nico squirmed a little. “What do we do?”

He grinned down at him cheekily. “Well, I think we’re together now, if you’ll have me.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “So… you’re my boyfriend.”

“No.”

“No?”

Will grinned even wider. “You’re  _ my _ boyfriend.”

Nico shoved him in the shoulder, rolling his eyes and turning to open the door. “Go to bed, Solace.”

Will caught his arm and turned him around, kissing him softly on the lips one last time. 

“Goodnight, Nico,” he whispered.

Nico’s lips quirked upward, despite himself. “’Night, Will.”

And now he was laying here, as he had been for the past hour, staring at the ceiling of his cabin.

Nico had a boyfriend.

No, better - Nico had Will Solace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments, feedback, and kudos are very much appreciated, they really help to keep me motivated. Hope you're all staying safe! <3


End file.
